Leçons à domicile
by Chawia
Summary: Suguru n'aime pas les mathématiques... mais quand le professeur sait y faire, tout devient tout de suite moins rébarbatif ! Tout petit OS très légèrement citronné.


**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

« Alors ? Tu as compris ce qu'il se passe quand on élève la racine au carré ?

- Non. »

Hiroshi retint à grand-peine un soupir de dépit. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il s'évertuait à démystifier le calcul des fonctions auprès de Suguru, en pure perte. Le jeune garçon ne paraissait rien comprendre à rien, se contentant de temps à autres de hocher la tête sans même savoir à quoi il acquiesçait.

L'ayant entendu se plaindre quelques jours auparavant de ce qu'il ne s'en sortait pas en mathématiques, le guitariste avait spontanément proposé à son camarade de venir chez lui le samedi suivant afin de lui donner quelques cours de remise à niveau puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu, pour sa part, de difficultés à suivre dans cette matière. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le niveau du claviériste de Bad Luck puisse être aussi bas.

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué… commença-t-il.

- Oui, c'est facile pour vous de dire ça ! rétorqua Suguru avec un emportement soudain. Vous avez certainement toujours eu de bonnes notes en calcul ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de suivre des cours auxquels on ne comprend rien pour essayer de résoudre des exercices encore plus incompréhensibles ! Et je ne parle même pas des réflexions des parents ! »

Il envoya d'un geste irrité son crayon sur la table et repoussa sa chaise en arrière avec brusquerie.

« J'en ai assez, ça ne sert à rien de toutes manières ! Nous perdons tous les deux notre temps ! »

Hiroshi reposa posément les feuilles d'exercice et se leva à son tour.

« Attends, Fujisaki. Inutile de t'énerver, on va faire une coupure. Hein ? Pas la peine de te rendre malade pour ça. »

Suguru se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était saturé jusqu'à l'écoeurement de ces chiffres et formules auxquels il ne comprenait goutte.

« Allez, va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. C'est en partie ma faute, je suis sans doute allé trop vite mais je ne pensais pas que… » Il s'interrompit abruptement. Dire à son camarade qu'il était un véritable cancre n'était probablement pas la meilleure des choses à faire compte tenu de l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait.

« … que j'étais aussi nul, compléta Suguru d'un ton pincé. Oh, mais vous ne m'apprenez rien en disant cela, hein. Je sais parfaitement quel est mon niveau, et il est lamentable. Je… Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

- Non, attends. » Hiroshi le retint par le poignet.

« C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir pour te donner des cours. Il se trouve que… c'est moins évident que prévu, mais je refuse de croire que tu sois stupide au point d'en être irrécupérable. Tu en as par-dessus la tête et tu es énervé, alors… tu vas commencer par te détendre. »

Il le conduisit presque de force vers le canapé sur lequel il l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« Monsieur Nakano…

- Plus un mot », décréta le jeune homme en pressant son index sur les lèvres du claviériste qui se tut aussitôt et rougit.

« Maintenant, tu vas me laisser faire. »

D'autorité, Hiroshi contourna le canapé et posa les mains sur les épaules de son camarade, qu'il se mit à masser avec dextérité.

« Tu es trop stressé, Fujisaki. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu rates un devoir de maths…

- Mais je ne comprends vraiment rien… Vous avez bien vu, vous avez passé la moitié de l'après-midi à m'expliquer ces fichues fonctions, et au final nous ne sommes pas plus avancés ! Si je loupe mes examens à cause ça…

- Cesse de te faire de la bile… murmura Hiroshi sans cesser de masser les épaules crispées du petit claviériste. C'est pas bon, à ton âge, de t'angoisser de cette manière, tu vas finir par avoir des ulcères. »

Vaincu, Suguru cessa de résister et ferma les yeux. C'était bien agréable, après tout… Hiroshi semblait avoir une certaine expérience dans ce genre de pratique vu que, sous ses mains, le jeune garçon sentait ses muscles tendus se décontracter de façon spectaculaire.

« Alors ? Tu commences à te sentir mieux ?

- Mh-hm… répondit Suguru sans ouvrir les yeux. Vous faites ça très bien, monsieur Nakano… »

Les mains du guitariste glissèrent soudain vers l'avant et défirent avec habileté le premier bouton de la chemise de Suguru, puis s'insinuèrent lentement dans l'encolure.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria le jeune garçon en rouvrant aussitôt les yeux.

- N'aies pas peur… Laisse-moi faire… Tu vas aimer, je te le garantis… »

De cela, Suguru en était convaincu ; n'avait-il pas un gros béguin pour son camarade ? Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à personne, et Hiroshi ne s'imaginait certainement pas que le garçon puisse le voir autrement que comme un collègue de travail. Le problème était que, si le guitariste continuait de cette manière… son « béguin » allait finir par se voir !

« Mais, monsieur Nakano !... »

Celui-ci se pencha lentement et, tout en glissant plus en avant ses mains sous la chemise de Suguru, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu en as envie… et moi aussi, alors… cesse de rouspéter pour une fois, et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

Il ponctua ces paroles par un baiser dans le cou du jeune claviériste qui, déjà sous le choc de la révélation d'Hiroshi, fut incapable de rien faire d'autre que rougir comme une pivoine.

_Il… Il a envie de… Mais comment… C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver !_

Le jeune homme fit à nouveau le tour du canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lentement, il acheva de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et, sans attendre, se remit à embrasser son cou mince et délicat tout en lui caressant langoureusement la poitrine.

« Alors… Ça te plaît ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller doucement le lobe. Suguru poussa un hoquet de surprise et frissonna.

« Tu veux que je continue, ou… tu es suffisamment… détendu ?

- N… Non… continuez… le pressa le garçon d'une voix plaintive. Hiroshi gloussa.

- Hé bien, tu as radicalement changé d'avis… Mais j'ai la très nette impression que tu aimes ça… » dit-il en glissant subrepticement sa main sous la ceinture du jean que portait le claviériste, qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme fit pleuvoir sur sa poitrine de petits baisers aussi doux et légers et que des plumes tout en poursuivant le travail qu'il avait entrepris entre les cuisses de Suguru qui, à présent complètement pâmé, ne parvenait plus à aligner deux idées cohérentes et en était réduit à pousser de petits soupirs d'extase.

Avec un petit sourire, Hiroshi s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son camarade et, tout en laissant sa langue jouer avec le nombril de celui-ci, défit en un tournemain ceinture et braguette.

« On… continue ? glissa-t-il malicieusement, sans oser toutefois s'aventurer plus en avant dans le boxer noir de Suguru sans y avoir au préalable été invité.

- Oui ! Ne… Ne vous arrêtez pas maintenant !! » protesta le garçon, éperdu. Dûment autorisé à accéder au saint des saints, le guitariste baissa prestement le sous-vêtement, dévoilant l'étendue du désir qui consumait Suguru et, sans attendre, il referma sa bouche dessus.

« Ooooh ! M… Mon… sieur… Naka… no… », hoqueta le claviériste en reversant la tête en arrière, à deux doigts d'abandonner définitivement tout comportement et pensées rationnels à ses instincts les plus primitifs. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé pareille sensation… il faut dire aussi que, jamais encore personne ne s'était livré à semblable exercice sur sa personne. C'était… indescriptible, et Suguru, n'était plus vraiment à même de faire fonctionner son esprit critique en cet instant, si l'on en jugeait par les longs gémissements incohérents qui lui échappaient.

L'instant ne dura pas ; comme la plupart des premières expériences celle-ci fut brève, et lorsque Suguru émergea de son état d'euphorie Hiroshi lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Alors ? Tu es détendu, maintenant ? »

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive et hocha la tête, encore à se demander ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Je… Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit, Oui… Ça va mieux… »

Le guitariste se remit debout et lança un coup d'œil en direction de la table.

« Ton devoir de maths n'a pas beaucoup avancé, mais… de toutes manières il te manque encore pas mal de notions, alors si tu veux, tu peux revenir une autre fois et… je te donnerai d'autres leçons… Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa-t-il en caressant doucement la joue de Suguru.

- Oui, c'est… C'est une excellente idée… »

« GRAND FRÈRE !! »

Le petit Ritsu Fujisaki, âgé de six ans, fit irruption dans la chambre de son aîné après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée. Brutalement tiré de ses songes coquins (et fort peu avouables à un enfant de six ans), le claviériste tressaillit violemment et laissa échapper son crayon qui tomba de son bureau et roula au sol.

« On mange ! Maman elle t'a déjà appelé plein de fois ! claironna le petit garçon.

- Ah ! Heu, je… J'étais en train de faire un devoir de calcul, et… bredouilla Suguru, écarlate et pas qu'un peu troublé. Et puis… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pousser les portes comme ça, tu vas finir par démolir le mur qui est derrière !! »

Ritsu le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

- Pour rien du tout, c'est juste parce que j'ai chaud après avoir beaucoup réfléchi. Tu peux aller dire à maman que j'arrive ! »

Le garçonnet lui lança un dernier regard mi-intrigué, mi-soupçonneux et quitta la pièce.

_Un rêve ? C'était seulement un rêve ? Mais… c'était pourtant si réel…_

Suguru baissa les yeux vers son bureau, sur lequel était étalé son devoir de maths, qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé.

_La tuile… Je vais me faire tuer !_

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bon, je rentre ! À demain ! » s'écria Shûichi en quittant le studio après un signe de la main à ses deux camarades. Suguru enfila sa veste et laissa échapper un soupir si profond qu'Hiroshi, qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers la porte, se retourna vers lui.

« Hé bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Fujisaki ?

- Je pense au devoir de maths qui m'attend à la maison, je suis censé le rendre lundi et… je n'arrive pas à le faire, expliqua piteusement le jeune claviériste.

- Tu as des difficultés en mathématiques ?

- S'il s'agissait seulement de difficultés… Je ne comprends rien, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Hiroshi.

« Si tu veux… Tu peux passer chez moi samedi prochain. J'ai toujours été bon en maths, je me ferai un plaisir de te donner quelques cours… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

FIN


End file.
